


【萨路】丛林法则

by diemoony



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, M/M, 架空AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 扯皮小短文，不要因为题目就觉得很高大上，这文其实该叫“动物世界”，整个过程我写的好饿。





	【萨路】丛林法则

萨波把路飞堵在小巷口的时候，路飞手里还攥着最后的十串里脊肉串，萨波一步一步抬脚向他走去，路飞眼疾手快，左右开弓地拼命把肉串往嘴里塞。他吃的太过急切，腮帮子一鼓一鼓的像一只拼命塞食的仓鼠，同时，他瞪着黑玻璃珠子似的眼睛一眨不眨地看着步步逼近的萨波，小巷子灯光昏暗，唯一的一盏路灯在离他们三十步远的身后，灯光把他们的身影拉的很长很长，歪歪斜斜地印在斑驳凹凸的墙上。  
路飞的眼睛在灯光下闪了闪，萨波抬起手，阴影就覆盖到他的脸颊上，这让他加快了吞食的速度，脸上甚至露出点央求的神色，使得他看起来更像一只无助的，被逼上绝路的小动物。  
赵○祥那总是在《动物世界》里响起的旁白声适时的在耳边响了起来：  
“小家伙瞪大了他的眼睛，他知道危险已经临近了，在这条黑眉锦蛇眼里，自己无疑是他今天的晚餐。”  
萨波在心里切了声，但看到路飞也露出一丝短暂的停顿，嘴巴里还在无意识地加快咀嚼。萨波叹了口气，在挥手拍掉路飞手里的肉串签子前，目睹了路飞顺利地吃完了所有的肉串。  
唉，还是忍不住放水了。  
“和你说过多少次了，不准吃路边摊！”萨波说得很大声，脸上露出了一副痛心疾首的表情，“你让我很失望！”  
被数落的家伙立马不动了，老老实实地低头垂手站在巷子的角落里，那一瞬间，似乎全世界的内疚都集中在了他的身上，老实说，杀伤力很大，如果不是对路飞知根知底的家伙，往往这个时候就会全然缴械，轻则再请他一顿烤串，重则带他吃遍夜市一条街。  
奈何萨波是个对路飞知根知底的家伙，如果世界上真的有“关于蒙奇·D·路飞知识竞赛一百问”这个活动的话，萨波绝对可以杀进前三，在保证公平竞争的前提下。  
呵，不公平竞争更可以前三。  
萨波重重地哼了一声，路飞立马就更加的往下缩了一截。  
他一低头，一小截脖子就从皱巴巴的校服领子里露出来，他的头发刚理过，被剃得短短的发茬竖在他的脑后，给人一种毛毛糙糙的感觉，总痒得萨波恨不得把手覆上去摸一摸。路飞的手指揪着自己的裤子口袋，脸上还挂着没舔干净的酱汁，脏脏的，却散发着甜味。  
萨波踢踏着步子，干干脆脆地走了过去。他一抬肩，手一捞，咔哒一声响，手铐就拷到了路飞的手腕上。  
“我现在逮捕你，以不听你哥哥话的名义！”  
  
  
艾斯曾经嘲笑萨波每次拷路飞的动作，就像一场黄片的开头，意图不轨和茫然无知交相辉映。萨波就笑眯眯地说彼此彼此，你每次跟路飞来律师询问那一套也充满了迷之色情的氛围。当然这样的玩笑只属于两位长兄间的你来我往，他们共同的弟弟路飞是绝对绝对不会知道的，当然退一万步讲，就算知道了，脑袋里只有食欲的弟弟也是断断无法领会属于人类的那种更深层次的，秘而不宣的欲望的。  
唉唉。  
萨波拉着弟弟开始打道回府，从小巷子里出来，就再一次看到了刚才为了追路飞而掀翻了一街路边摊的壮阔景象，好在高级警司萨波惩治自家淘气弟弟的戏码几乎每隔一段时间就要上演，就连八卦小报也已经疲于报道，路边围观群众也由一开始的惊呼闪避到围观喝彩到现在见怪不怪的地步了，反正打翻了摊子的直接去市府那儿找路飞的老爹或者爷爷报销就可以了。风车市财政消失的百分之六，大约都用来给市长儿子报销饭费了，不得不说，在另一个层面上，也刺激了当地的经济发展。  
一路上，总会有在收拾东西的摊主抬头和他们打招呼。  
“哟——路飞，又被抓了啊！”  
“萨波警司今天看起来也还是很帅哟！”  
“路飞，下次要来吃我这里的炒粉丝哦！”  
“萨波哥哥，有时候也让路飞吃点嘛，我们家做的都很干净的。”  
“路飞，你的律师哥哥上哪去啦？”  
“路路路路飞前辈和……萨波大前辈！”  
又来了。  
萨波在内心翻了个白眼，但不出意料的一旁的自家弟弟已经自说自话的在巴托转糖摊前停了下来。转糖摊的摊主巴托洛米奥乍一看其实更加适合收保护费，他有着一头草绿色的长发和看起来凶暴非常的獠牙，但这样一个完全套用了暴走族设定的男子却在夜市街尾守一个转糖摊子实在是件非常神奇的事情。彼年，还只是小警员和刚考上律师执照的萨波艾斯路飞三兄弟第一次遇见巴托洛米奥的时候，艾斯已经抢先一步把路飞拉到了身边，萨波更是在巴托伸手准备接近路飞的时候飞起一脚把对方踹翻在地，之后的情节就像一部老旧年代的默剧，身为国家公职人员的萨波把路飞护在了身后，艾斯接手痛打拦路抢劫犯的重任，路人们行色匆匆眼观鼻鼻观心绝不参与这种以正义之名开展的打架斗殴运动，只有路飞在哥哥身后探出脑袋，一副好奇围观的模样。  
其实只是为了送一支苹果糖啊，苹果糖。  
关于巴托为啥会对路飞执着非常的研究档案被艾斯萨波一起锁到了第33号储物柜里，标签是“其他”。但正如再质量过硬的储物柜也会在不知不觉间被灰尘覆盖，情感的建立总是充满不确定性和随机性的，特别情感的一方是路飞的情况。在两位哥哥三令五申不得随便结交莫名其妙的人的压力下，路飞还是和巴托建立了奇妙的友谊关系——如果一方疙疙瘩瘩只要说说话就得心跳330，一方其实只是贪图对方免费的转糖算是友谊的话……  
之后还能怎样呢，只能一如既往地说一句：“嘛，反正路飞是我弟弟，请你多、多、关、照。”  
“路飞前辈，这，这，这是唯一还没有打，打碎的转糖了……嘤……请，请，收下吧……啊，为什么，我的眼前又模糊了……”  
够了啊！  
萨波有些疲倦地抹了把脸，然而身边的弟弟已经欢天喜毫不客气地接了过来，萨波的皱眉在双方手指相触的那一刻转瞬即逝，路飞一边舔糖一边回头看他的时候，他也依旧是那副恬淡自如略有威严的好哥哥的样子。  
巴托已经捂着心口奔回了自己的摊子，都市霓虹闪闪烁烁，他挥舞着双手迈着二八步远去的身影清纯良善宛如——花痴少女。  
啧，看来刚才顺手掀的时候不够狠。萨波背着双手面容和煦心里却这样默默想着。  
“萨波。”  
路飞拉了拉他的袖子，他的一只手还和自己拷在一起，另一只手里举着新得的转糖舔得不亦乐乎，粉色的舌尖卷过淡金色的糖丝，一下一下消失在嘴巴里。大街上人来车往尘土飞扬，据说最近空气质量更差了，看着自家弟弟不知什么时候被蹭黑的额头萨波的心情绝对称不上好。  
总有一丝若有似无的躁动浮在心口上。  
“萨波。”  
“怎么了吗？”  
“要吃吗？”  
意识到的时候，发现自己的嘴角已经弯了起来，路飞受到了鼓舞，微微倾身把转糖往萨波嘴边送，在警局有“微微一笑，阎王绕道”之称的萨波总警司露出一抹捉弄的笑容，他抬起手腕依靠着手铐把路飞更往自己身边带了带，猝不及防拉扯的力道让路飞垫了垫脚尖，他狐疑地看了自己哥哥一眼，感觉到脑后温暖的压迫，他不由得抬起下巴，接着唇上就扫过温柔的湿润。  
“太甜了。”  
萨波直起身子说得脸不红心不跳。  
“可我觉得很好吃啊！”  
路飞说得没心没肺没大脑。  
——干！！！！！  
眼观鼻鼻观心装瞎技能点满的大小商贩在内心异口同声地无声呐喊。  
  
“不管怎么说，以后不准吃街边摊。”  
“哎！不要啊萨波！反正真的吃坏了，特拉仔说他包治啊！”  
“那就更加不准吃了！”  
路飞小声嘀咕了一句，脆脆的糖在他齿间被咬得咔嚓咔嚓直响，萨波随手揉乱了自家弟弟的头发，偷偷地把话题从“今晚可以吃大排盖浇饭哦”一路引到了“艾斯今晚出差哥哥我好累啊今天就不铺你的床了你还是跟哥哥我一起睡吧”上。  
  
“这只幼年的小仓鼠最终没有被吃掉，他被黑眉锦蛇卷着带回了自己的巢穴，他看起来依旧好奇懵懂，世界在他眼中还是初生时最新奇的样子。”  
“不管怎么说，春天已经来了。”  
“这是一个万物交配的季节。”  
  
赵○祥你给我差不多一点！  
  
  
ψ -The End- ψ


End file.
